<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only A Toy To Him by K0re_666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593455">Only A Toy To Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0re_666/pseuds/K0re_666'>K0re_666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Hearing Voices, Mastermind Soda Kazuichi, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Personalities, Reader-Insert, Schizophrenia, Yandere, Yandere Soda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0re_666/pseuds/K0re_666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N isn't in the best of situations. She finds out the truth behind the mastermind. And he not only has 2 health issues but it also obsessed with her.</p><p>So he traps her with him as a toy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soda Kazuichi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only A Toy To Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chiaki smiled at the group "before I go.. The mastermind is S-" "BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" Monokuma cut her off "that's another trial for another time!" And so with one last smile she was pulled off to her execution.</p><p>"Theres no way Chiaki was the traitor.. There has to be a mastermind! And we wanna know who!" Screamed The Ultimate Model, Y/N.</p><p>"Fine fine! Your the one who wants a double trial so bad"</p><p>"D-Double trial? Why not just tell us!?" The girl screamed "because that's super boring! Now heres the evidence!" He threw files at each of the kids.</p><p>They all read through the files before beginning "the mastermind is definitely someone who is least suspected. So every single one of us is a suspect, even our fallen friends who could've faked death" Y/N pointed out.</p><p>"Well lets try to rule out options. We can start with Byakuya. He was so concerned with safety. Then Ibuki, no offense but she's too dumb even if it all was an act which I doubt" Hajime said.</p><p>"My bets are on either Mikan or Nagito. I mean Mikan was insane and we didn't actually see her dead body', ya know?" Souda said.</p><p>"That is true" Sonia said "Miss Sonia agrees with me~" Souda swooned. "</p><p>"Peko isn't an option either, if she wanted to keep Fuyuhiko safe like she said, he wouldn't be here" Y/N said. "Hiyoko probably isn't an option either as its the same but with Mahiru" she added.</p><p>"Nekomaru only wanted the best for everyone, actually we can rule out anyone who had a close relationship with anyone" Hajime said.</p><p>"That only leaves Teruteru,Y/N,Mikan, and Nagito as suspects" Hajime said.</p><p>"We can also cross out the possibility of it being Teruteru since its pretty hard to fake being thrown into a volcano.." Y/N said.</p><p>"And as far as Nagito something as complex as that is also pretty hard to fake.."</p><p>"So Mikan and Y/N are the only suspects" Hajime said.</p><p>"No thats wrong!" Y/N said "huh?" "I've got it! New evidence to show who the mastermind is" Y/N said.</p><p>"The floor is yours" Hajime said "my evidence it the executions" Y/N said "how so?" "Well they all use machinery and then theres The Ultimate Mechanic" Y/N said.</p><p>"Eh!? M-Miss Y/N that's a pretty harsh joke.. Y-Your joking right..?" Souda said "nope! I'm certain" Y/N replied. "Even if he was the mastermind why would he put Sonia and you in harms way?" Hajime asked.</p><p>"Well.. Fine.. I suppose maybe I'm wrong.."</p><p>"Hey, before the killing game what club did your father own again, Y/N?" Hajime asked. It was a strange question however Y/N answered "the titty typhoon..?"</p><p>"Spelt the same way as the one on the island.." Hajime said.</p><p>After 30 more minutes of investigation they concluded the mastermind was Y/N and voted.</p><p>A smoke filled the trial room and as it cleared out where Monokuma usually say was instead Souda.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>